


An Artist Is Never Fully Satisfied (Frerard AU)

by FrerardAndTheAssbutts666



Category: Fall Out Boy, Girl with a Pearl Earring - All Media Types, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Gerard Way, Artists, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Frank Iero, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by a Movie, Kissing, Love Letters, Love Stories, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Renaissance Era, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sexual Assault, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Stockholm Syndrome, Temptation, Top Gerard Way, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardAndTheAssbutts666/pseuds/FrerardAndTheAssbutts666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1781 Florence, Italy. Although  the ellustriuse Renassaince Era, has come to an end, social hierarchy is still divided into four classes. Kings, Nobles, Knights, and Servants/Slaves. And 16 year old Frank Iero, is one among the Servants, at this time. After being sent off to be a servant for a Noble family to send money to his own, he meets the Ballato's. A well liked and very wealthy family among the Noble class. After meeting his master and mistress, he discovers his Master, 25 year old Gerard Ballato, is an artist who is constantly working in his private art studio. As time goes on, Frank becomes fascinated by his masters obsessive hobby and talent, and learns one secret about art: An artist, is NEVER fully satisfied.</p><p>But after beginning a secret and steamy affair behind everyone's backs, Frank starts to realize he is in love with his Master, and his Master has fallen for him, yet fears for his safety as well as his own. Both knowing good and well of the forces that will stop at nothing to tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy so I KNOW Gerard's last name is in fact WAY, but for this storyx pretend its Ballato. And I got the inspiration for this story from watching Girl With The Peal Earring with Scarlett Johansson (I fucking LOVE that movie omfg.) And figured why not write a story kinda like it? (Minus a world famous painting and a wife who keeps popping babies out, of course) this is my first work on this site so I apologize if it sucks...But I hope you enjoy.

(Frank's POV)

 

"Now remember what I taught you Frank, and be sure to mind your manners." My mother told me as I was about to be taken to the residence of my new masters. I've been chosen as a servant by a very powerful family among the Noble class. My family and I are poor. My mother was a maid for a rich family, and my father is a farmer. But a recent drought has made our soil useless to plant anything. Struggling, starving, and near eviction for late rent, I'll be working to help my family stay afloat. 

I nodded and said "Yes ma'am. I hugged her and she whispered "A stare al sicuro il mio bambino." In my ear. We broke the hug and I nodded. I then jugged my father, then said "Ho'll inviare soldi indietro e mi'll scrivere lettere." They both nodded and I kissed my mother on the forehead. I gently grabbed her face in my hands and said "Prometto, non saremo mai in grado di lottare di nuovo." Then I turned and stared at the Gondola and the Gondolier awaiting his passenger, with a small feeling of dread. But I had to help my family. I forced my feet to move until I gently got myself into the Gondola, looking back at two people I love most in this world, and my journey as a servant, has begun.

*********

(Sorry for the short chapter, the next ones will be longer.)


	2. The Ways of A Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets Lindsey, Gerard, Mikey, blah, blah, blah. In this story, Lindsey is a stuck up bitch who thinks she's the shit, Mikey is a douche, and Bert is a perv.

After a while, I was at the home of those who control my fate, and the fate of my parents. I thanked the kind Gondolier, and he helped me climb out of the vessel. I am shorter than most males my age, so I have some trouble climbing or reaching items out of my reach. When I looked up, I saw a Noble woman with long black hair up in a intricate braid, pale skin, and a flowing blood red gown, was speaking with a servant. A stocky boy around my age, who was short, pale, had dirty blond hair, and wore spectacles.

Then she looked over at me, and the boy followed her gaze. I smiled kindly to the boy, and he smiled back nervously, perhaps because he is standing next to what seems to be the Lady of the house. Then she waved the boy off, causing him to jump, and he scurried off into the house like a frightened rodent. 

The woman then turned her attention back to me. She smoothed her hands over her corset, and lifted her chin. I bowed obediently and said "Ciao Madam." Remembering how to greet properly. "Don't parlare fino a quando parlate troppo, ragazzo" she said, her tone sharp. I nodded and she asked "I am Lady Lindsey Ballato...You are the new servant?" I nodded and said "Yes, Madam." She asked "What is your name?" I said "Frank, my Lady. Frank Iero." She nodded and said "I see...Are you a hard worker?" I nodded again and Sai's "Yes, Madam, I am. My parents are farmers." She smiled and said "Interesting..Well I hope you know that you must obey our every command to the letter, and do your job right. Otherwise, you or your family will starve. Am I clear?" I swallowed a lump in my throat and said "Yes, my Lady. I will not disappoint you." She nodded and turned and began walking into the house. 

Then she stopped, turned and looked back at me and said "Vieni, vieni! Si hanno molto da imparare e hai vinto't imparare qui!" I jumped and quickly followed her into the house.

*******

I followed her until we stood in front of a young man, again around my age, and she said "This is Peter. He shall teach you everything you need to know. Then once he teaches you everything, you go straight to work." I nodded and she looked at Peter. "Teach him well, Peter." He nodded and said "Yes, Madam." Then she said "Now get back to work." And pushed passed us. 

Peter rolled his eyes and then looked at me. He smiled and said "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" I said "Frank." He smiled and said "Well get ready Frank, cause there's A LOT to be learned and done around here." 

*****

I followed him as he showed me where the servants sleep, where the lavatories are, the bedrooms, the dining room, the library, the music room, the cellar, the laundry area, where the laundry hands the dry, the chicken coops, pig pens, the small vegetables garden, the rose garden, and the kitchen all preceded. Peter showed me what to do when I do laundry, how to properly wash and clean the dishes and the silver and goldwear (A/N: If Goldwear is a real word), how to dust, how to wash the windows, the floors, the clothing, making the beds, cooking, other cleaning, there were so many things to learn, my head is spinning.

Then after the long lesson, Peter stopped and said "Oh and word of advice...Don't go into the art studio when Master Gerard is inside. And when you go to clean it, DO NOT move ANYTHING. Leave everything in it's place." I raised an eyebrow and asked "Art studio?" He realized he didn't mention that part earlier and said "Come on, I'll show you." That's when he grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to wherever this art studio is.

*****

Eventually, we stopped at a hallway, and we stared down a dark, depressing looking hallway, the only source of light, coming from under the door way, due to the sunlight. He said "Master Gerard is a painter. I've seen his work before, he's very good...But we don't see him too often. He's usually in there." I nodded and asked "Is he in there now?" He nodded and said "Yeah. Come on."

*****

When the sun started to set, I was called by Madam Lindsey and Peter came with me. She was in the Dining area, talking with a maid. Then she looked at us and asked "Did you learn everything?" I nodded and said "Yes, Madam." She smiled and said "Good. Peter, inform everyone to prepare dinner. Robert Mccracken is coming over to discuss Gerard's latest work, and I expect EVEEYTHING to be perfect....You know how important our friendship is to Robert, Peter." 

He nodded and said "Yes, my Lady." She nodded and her faze turned stone hard when she looked at me. She slowly stood up and came over to me, her height making me feel two inches tall. She said "Robert is a very powerful man who has been very generous to us. If you do ANYTHING to ruin it, I will make you suffer. Am I clear?" I swallowed and said "Good. Now get out, and start preparing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ciao, Madam."-- "Hello, Madam."
> 
> "Don't parlare fino a quando parlate troppo, ragazzo" -- "Don't speak unless spoken too, boy."
> 
> "Vieni, vieni! Si hanno molto da imparare e hai vinto't imparare qui!" --   
> "Come, come! You have much to learn, and you won't learn it standing here!"


	3. Master Gerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets Gerard. Bert is coming for dinner. 'nough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ookkkay so I'm really embarrassed about the Italian I out in being wrong (I used an online translator, sue me.) And I think this will be the last of the Italian for a while...I'm so embarrassed, I'm sorry you guys :(.
> 
> And this chapter may be short.

While the servants were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, Madam Lindsey told me to go to Master Gerard's studio and inform him dinner is almost ready and Robert will be arriving soon. When I got upstairs and looked at the dark, frightening hallway, I told myself to get a grip, and slowly made my way to the door.

I hesitated for a second before knocking on the door. I waited, hearing nothing, and knocked again. When I once again didn't receive am answer, I slow turned the door knob, and the door opened. Fading sunlight poured in through the cracked door, illuminating the dark hallway, and I slowly opened it enough to carefully slip inside. I stopped dead my tracks and saw there was no one in the room. I looked around and was amazed by everything. 

Brushes of different shapes, sizes, and colors sitting together in a cup beside some sort of standing thing holding a half colored square. A table in the far corner of the room, multiple things I don't know of scattered widely all over the top. Colored paints in mason jars sitting at a smaller table away from the messy madness. Multple wooden mannequin like things standing side by side by side against the wall. And then my eyes fixated on the picture on the stand. 

It was a picture of a bluish gray vase filled with thin, dying flowers. The base was sitting on a small brown table, beside a corner of the wall, sunlight shining through the closed windows. I looked over and low and behold, the very Sam items sitting on the table, in front of the stand, but off to the side. The colors and the shapes matched almost eerily correct. 

I think I must have become lost in the not finished painting, when a voice said "I've never seen anyone stare so intensely at one of my paintings before." I jumped and quickly turned to see a man standing there. He was taller than me as everyone else was, and had short Raven black hair, very pale skin, and eyes similar to mine. He was wearing black trousers, a white long sleeve ruffled shirt, common among males at this time, and a black best that matched his hair.

I felt heat and fear rushing through my body, and I quickly bowed and averted my eyes. "I'm sorry, Sir...I didn't mean to intrude." He smiled and said "Don't be, it's alright. You must be the new servant?" I nodded and said "Yes, sir. My name is Frank, sir." Again he smiled and said "It's nice to meet you, Frank. My name is Gerard." I felt my blush deepen and mentally cursed myself for entering my Masters room without proper permission. 

I Sai's "I um...I-I...Madam Lindsey told me to inform you, that Robert McCracken was coming for dinner.." He nodded and said "Ah yes, Robert...He's a friend of mine...He's helped us through a tough financial struggle, so I paint paintings and he buys them. And some of his friends buy them as well." I nodded and he asked "Do you enjoy Art, Frank? You definitely are intruiged by my little...Obsession." I shook my head and said "I uh...I haven't had the opportunity to enjoy it, Sir...My family is not wealthy....And I don't know much about Art...Sir...."

He nodded and said "Well don't be ashamed, not everyone gets to enjoy some of the pleasures of life...But everyone should be able to enjoy something as beautiful and magestic as Art...Perhaps I could show you my hobby and maybe give you some Art lessons, if you like." I could see he was still smiling, which helped me relax and told me he wasn't as harsh as his wife...But he is the head of the house, and I do NOT want to anger him. My family is at stake.

I felt like I was turning as red as a rose in spring time and I Sai's "I, uh....I have work, Sir...I wouldn't have the time.." He chuckled and said "You can always make time...I've never bad a Pupil before...And I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind it as long as you do your work." I nodded and said "Maybe, Sir...Excuse me." I carefully moved passed him and half ran out of the room, so embarrassed.


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert is a creepy fucker, Gerard talks about teaching Frank Art, Lindsey bitches about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked me to put the English translations in, but they are on the notes, on the BOTTOM of the chapters, but most of them are wrong...

After my encounter with Master Gerard, dinner was ready, the table was set properly, and Robert had arrived. Soon, we had all brought the dishes into the dining area, and placed them on the table. Peter informed me that some of us must stay in the dining area, in case we are needed. Then we can leave to bring something back. 

Robert was a tall, thin man with dark, string like hair, and facial stubble. His wife Alison was a pretty woman with tan skin, long brown hair, and was wearing a flowing light pink gown. I looked over and saw Robert staring at me. He had some look in his eyes that I couldn't decipher. But the way it looked, told me it wasn't good. 

I looked at Gerard and he was giving Robert a look, one Robert couldn't see because he was busy undressing me with his eyes. I swallowed and Robert asked "Who is this Gerard?" Signalling over to me. Gerard looked up at me and said "That's Frank." Lindsey sighed and said "He's the new one." Robert chuckles and said "Well...Certainly he knows his place....Do you know your place, boy?" 

I nodded and said "Y-Yes, sir." He smirked and said "Good...You work hard now, understand? These are good people. Gerard, Lindsey, make sure you lay down the rules, hard. Or else he'll walk all over you." Lindsey smiled and said "Don't worry, I think I've set him straight." I looked over at Gerard, while he was sipping awkwardly at his wine. 

Robert wouldn't stop looking at meme, and I looked at Peter for help. He gave me a look pity mixed with Empathy, and Lindsey said "Frank. Bring more wine from the kitchen." I nodded and said "Yes, Madam." I quickly walked into the kitchen, grabbed the jug filled with wine, and quickly came back to the kitchen. The jug was a little heavy, but thankfully all my years working with my father on the farm, I have a decent amount of arm strength.

I walked over to Lindsey, carefully filled her glass again, walked over to Gerard, filled his glass. I walked over to Alison, filled her glass, and then walked over to Robert and carefully poured him more wine...As if he needed more. I barely know this man, but I could tell his intentions were not good. 

After I finished filling his glass, he smiled at me and said "Good boy.." His wife and Lindsey were talking about something, while Gerard stared blankely at his glass and the table. That's when I felt his hand on my backside, and he squeezed. I gasped and jumped back so quickly, I spilled a little wine on the floor and on myself. 

Lindsey said "Frank! Clean that mess up! Let Peter take the wine, we don't need you spilling wine on our guests!" Peter came over to me, whispered "Are you okay?" I nodded and he gently took the jug from my hands. Robert chuckled and said "He's a jumpy one. Don't worry Lindsey, it's his first day." Lindsey huffed and I looked at Gerard. He gave me a sympathetic look and Lindsey said "Frank! I told you to clean this mess up!" I bowed and left to grab a bucked of clean, soapy water, and a rag.

I came back in the dining area, got down on my hands and knees, and started cleaning the wine up. There was a little puddle of it near Robert's feet, so I tried to clean it up as quick as possible. As I cleaned, I looked up at Robert, and he was looking down at me as if I was his pet. He smiled and said "That's it...Clean it like a good boy."

After the mess was cleaned up, I asked "Is there anything else you need?" Gerard said "No Frank, thank you." Lindsey rolled her eyes and said "No, Go make the bed in Gerard and I's room." I nodded and said "Yes Madam." I turned to leave, and Robert said "It was nice meeting you, Frank." I stopped for a second, then took a deep breath, and walked out.


	5. Art Lessons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard asks Lindsey if he could teach Frank about Art, if he completes his chores.

As I straightened out the sheets on the bed, I thought back to what Robert did. He's married to a beautiful woman, yet grabs a man much younger than him, and in a much lower class than him, sexually? I've learned about men like that in lessons. Well homeschooled lessons, because only the children of Nobles and Knights were allowed to go to public lessons.

Men who are sexually attracted to other men, are called Sodomites. And in the Holy Bible, Sodomites are an abomination to God and they must be executed. So either Robert is just messing with me because of his power over me because of his class, or he is a Sodomite. 

While I was wrapped up in my thoughts, Lindsey's voice broke me from my concentration. "Is your mind elsewhere, Frank?" I jumped and looked up to see her and Gerard standing there. I felt the blush rushing to my cheeks and I said "Forgive me, Madam. My nerves must be making lose focus." 

Gerard smiled kindly and said "Don't worry about it, Frank." Lindsey scoffed and said "Don't say that, Gerard! You'll encourage him! Remember what Robert told us!" Gerard said "Oh come now Lindsey, don't be so harsh on him, it's his first day. Lighten up a little." She rolled her eyes and said "Fine. But don't come crying to me when the boy walks all over us!" 

She stormed out of the room, leaving me alone with Gerard. He sighed and looked at the floor for a brief moment, before looking up at me. I quickly averted my eyes and went back to making the bed. He said "Please pardon my wife...She's been under a lot of stress lately...I'm not sure why.." I nodded and said "It's okay...It's my fault-" he cut me off mid sentence by saying "No it's not...Frank?" 

I looked up at him and he asked "What happened during dinner? When you spilled the wine?" I slowly stood up straight, and wiped my slightly sweaty palms on my trousers. I opened my mouth to speak, but I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I swallowed and didn't answer. 

He took a couple steps closer to me and asked "Frank? Frank, look at me." I swallowed again and looked up at him, his eyes burning into mine. "What happened?....What did Robert do?" I kept the tears back and I said "He...He touched me..." He drew his eyebrows together and asked "Touch you how?...How did he touch you?" I said "He um....When I poured his wine, he...He reached behind me and...He put his hand on my bottom and squeezed a part of it..."

He sighed and said "I'm sorry, Frank...I didn't think he would do that..." I shook my head and said "Don't be sorry...He's your friend." He chuckled and said "That doesn't mean he has the right to touch you like that." I said "He's a Noble, Sir...He has power over me, I'm just a poor farmer boy." He said "That doesn't mean you should just let him have control over you. You are allowed to set your boundaries." 

I looked down embarrassed and said "You wife, sir...She told me if I caused your friendship with Robert to be ruined, she'd make me suffer....And my family would starve..." He sighed and before he could say anything else, Lindsey strutted back into the room. She asked "Gerard, have you seen the pearl necklace my mother gave me? I can't find it." 

Gerard stepped away from me and said "Check your jewelry box, darling." She nodded and said "Ah yes, I think I put in there." And when she found it, she smiled and asked "Can yout put them on for me, please?" He smiled and said "Of course." He walked over to her and started puttong them on. Then she looked at me ans asked "You haven't finished making the bed, Frank?"

I realized that I had stopped, and went back to finish the bed. Then Gerard asked "Honey...Do you think I could give Frank Art lessons?" I stopped and asked "Art lessons? Why on earth would he need Art lessons?" She looked at me, anger growing on her face, and he said "Well...When he came to tell me Robert was coming for dinner, I caught him staring at my recent painting...I asked him if he enjoys Art like I do, and he said he never had a chance to enjoy the beauty of it."

She huffed and said "The poor should never have the chance to enjoy the luxuries we are privelaged with...Plus he has work to do." She gave me a cold hard stare and he said "But darling if he completes his work, he could use his free time and I could teach him...Everyone deserves to experience a few pleasures life has to offer.." He looked up at me and she huffed.

"Fine, whatever! I don't see the point in it, he'll never be as talented as you! But go ahead, teach him your precious Art!" She looked back at me and said "Just do your work!" I nodded and said "Yes, Madam."


	6. Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's Second day at the Ballato residence. Gerard gives Frank his first lesson in art. Some awkward moments and slight flirtation ;p.

Small bits of sunlight poured through the windows in the servants quarters. Even though the servants are pretty much in the cellar, there was still some sunshine. I woke up feeling cold, and saw I was awake before any of the other servants. 

I figured it would be good to get up now and get ready, so Madam Lindsey would be a little more pleased. I don't want to mess things up like yesterday. I wanted to prove it to her that I AM a hard worker. So I sat up, pulled on some clean trousers and my other shirt, amd then pulled my shoes on. I quietly made my way upstairs and when I walked into the dining area, I almost ran straight into Gerard.

I stopped and said "Oh...Forgive me, sir...I did not see you." He smiled and said "It's okay...You're up quite early...Are any of the other servants awake?" I shook my head and said "No, sir...I wanted to get up and get started early on my work." He smiled and said "You really are a hard worker....Do you have much chores to do in the morning?" I shook my head and said "Yes, sir...But I believe I should be done with my morning and midday chores by late afternoon." 

He smiled and said "Well then after you get done, you can come up to my studio...I wanted to see if you would like to begin our first lesson today....Would you like that, Frank?" I felt myself blush a little, and I think he can see it. I nodded and said "Y-Yes, Sir...I'd like that." His smile grew and he said "Wonderful...Well when you're ready, I'll be in the studio. See you soon, Frank." I nodded and said "You too, Sir."

*****

Again, sorry for the short chapter...I was thinking about doing a Frerard one shot where its again during medieval times or maybe a Game of Thrones kinda thing, where Gerard and his family are farmers, and Frank is a Knight. Frank comes seeking a place to sleep for the night and a meal, then when everyone else goes to bed, Frank seduces Gerard, and they fuck. Sound like a good idea?


	7. Quick Author's Note

I'm sorry I haven't done and posted any new chapters, I was stuck in hell trying to get the damn one shot up....And I have had a loooonngg fucking day....I don't smoke, but fuck I wanna cigarette... Some days I am amazed I am not a drug addict or a fucking alcoholic...Again, I'm sorry for not posting, I'll try posting tomorrow. Goodnight/Good morning, whatever everyone.

XoXo,

 

-Holly


	8. How Do You See?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard teaches Frank how to see the world differently. Franks first lesson in Art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! After reading some unseen comments on the story, I feel terrible for giving you all such short chapters, its just hard to think of things to continue the chapters on with, but I do apologize, and I'm gonna (try) and give you all nice long chapters and keep making this story for all who have enjoyed it so far, thank you so much, I love you all :).

I felt as if time had rushed so quickly, because I had already finished me chores until the evening. And I already have a feeling I shall have more chores waiting for me when the evening comes. But I was excited to learn Art with Master Gerard, but I didn't want anyone else to see how excited I was. Madam Lindsey already doesn't like that her husband, a Noble, is giving Art lessons to me, a Servant. 

When I reached the studio, I gently opened the door to see Gerard, standing by the windows with one window open, sunlight pouring into the room. He looked over at me, and smiled. "Finished already? The sun hasn't even reached its peak." I smiled a little and said "Time escapes me sometimes, Sir." He chuckled and said "Well time doesn't like to be kept track of...Could you please come here, Frank?" I nodded and quickly walked over to him.

I stood next to him and he said "Look out the window, Frank...What do you see?" I followes his gaze, looking out the window, which overlooked the city. I said "I see the city...The tops of the houses and buildings...I see...I see people moving, talking, scurrying. Children playing, people in a hurry....The sky is a bright blue...Not a cloud in the sky, and the sun is shining bright.." I then looked back at him and said "That is what I see, Sir." He smiled and asked "What if I told you that I think the sky is Green? Or yellow? Or that the sun is Blue? That the buildings are Carrots? That the children are Squirrels? What would you say?" 

I looked at him with wide eyes and said "I...I'd ask you if you've hit your head, Sir...Or t  
Say that you are mad as a Hatter.." He suddenly broke out in laughter, his giggles almost woman-like. He clapped his hands and said "You probably would be right on that ome, Frank...Some people do consider me and my hobby, somewhat....Looney." I sighed, relieved I didn't offend him, and he said "But do you know why I asked you what you would say if I told you what I could see?" I shook my head and said "No, Sir." He smiled and said "Because with Art, what you see with your own eyes, is seen differently in someone else's."

I raised an eyebrow and said "I don't understand, Sir." He said "Please, call me Gerard. And it's fine if you don't...That's why I'm here. To teach you." I nodded and he said "What that means, is one person may see what you see every day and not think anything of it. But someone else, sees what you see everyday, but they choose to see it as something else...Have I lost you?" I nodded and said "A little, Si-Gerard." 

He smiled and said "It's using something in your mind. Altering reality, and replacing the reality, with something fun...Imagination. The most we use Imagination in our lives, is during childhood. We see the world differently, and then we get told it's wrong, and are forced to see the world our parents teach us. Because creativity, imagination...Is seen as insanity. That we must be locked away to rot in a Looney bin. But artists, like myself, my mentor, and artists before us, we are, in a sense, insane. BUT! That insanity is used to create Art...Art like my paintings, other paintings, statues, buildings, clothes, people, everything is Art! Everything in life is a beautiful masterpiece. And God, is the Artist...Do you understand now?"

I never thought about it like that before...He is right, if we ran around saying that buildings are made of Carrots, or the sun is Blue, we would be locked up right now. I nodded and said "Yes...Yes, I do." He smiled and said "Wonderful! Now...Look out the window again, and tell me what you see." I smiled and looked back outside. I thought and said "I see...The sky is pink...It's Pink with Yellow clouds...The men are wearing dresses, and the women, in trousers.." I looked back at him, and he smiled. "There you go. Now just because we say we see it, obviously doesn't mean it's real. But with imagination, anything in the world can be possible."

Now that he's told me this, I remember using my imagination when I was little. I didn't have that many friends, cause I was shy and our farm is in the country side of Florence, and not in the city. So I used my imagination and made an imaginary friend. I did everything with my imaginary friend, but when I was six years old, my parents told me that I had to stop my nonsense, or else people would begin to think I am mad or possessed...It's been so long since then, I don't even remember my imaginary friends name.

After some time, Gerard pulled out a blank sheet of Parchment paper, and dabbed the quill of a black feather, into some black ink, before writing something onto the paper. Then he motioned me to come over to him, so I quickly did so. He said "Look at this." I looked down, and in beautiful calligraphy type handwriting, Gerard had written his name. 'Gerard Ballato' he said "This is how you see it, right?" I nodded and then he handed me the feather. We looked at each other and he said "Now write it how YOU see it."

I looked down at the paper, and with my imagination, I wrote his name as 'Gurawred Balluhtoe" I showed him and he smiled widely. He looked up at me and said "Beautiful...There ya go, Frank...Now write down your name. Then write it how YOU see it." I nodded and wrote down my name 'Frank Iero'. Then I smiled and wrote beneath it 'Fuhrank Eyeearoh.' He said "Brilliant! You're beginning to see what I see! Eccellente, giovane!" (A/N: Translation: "Excellent, young lad!" I hope that's right.) I smiled and he smiled too. "Among my family and friends, you are now becoming the only one who understands me...Why I do what I do...How I see things throughout my life...I am truly honored to teach you, Frank."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I said "Thank you, Sir...I am honored that you are my teacher." He smiled and said "Gerard." I realized I forgot to call him Gerard and said "Thank you, Gerard." Hepatted me on the shoulder and said "Save the Sir, for when you are not in this studio...Otherwise my wife will want your head on a plate." 

*****

As I was helping Peter, some of the maids, and the chubby boy with the spectacles whom I learned was named Patrick, Madam Lindsey strutted in, smoothing her dress, smiling. Gerard was speaking with one of the maids, when Lindsey shooed her away, as if she ways a fly buzzing around the room. When the maid scurried away, Lindsey smiled at Gerard and said "I have some news, Cara Mia wonderful news!" (A/N: Translation: "My Love." Still hope that's right, I got it from Gomez xD.) 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he asked "What is it?" She smiled and said "Well...A couple days ago when I said I was going to visit my mother, I actually went and saw a doctor....And I'm with child, my dear." We all stopped dead in our tracks and Peter, Patrick and I, all looked at each other. Peter looked as if he had seen a ghost, and Patrick stood awkwardly. I looked back at Gerard, and saw he was stunned...Whether or not it was a good kind of stunned, I couldn't tell. Then he asked "It...It's real this time?" 

She smiled big and said "Yes, yes, its real...We're finally becoming parents, Gerard." He smiled bog and said "That's great! Oh my God, it's a miracle!" He kissed her passionately, and I felt a sort of heat rising in me...I'm jot sure what it was, or why it was happening, just seeing the way he kissed her....It's as if I ENVY her. 'No. No, no, no, Frank, you mustn't think this way.' I told myself. 'He owns you. SHE owns you, they control your fate! He wouldn't want anything to do with you and if anyone found out about your unsavory thoughts towards your master you'll be stoned or burned at the stake!'

When they broke the kiss, Lindsey said "We need to prepare a feast! Invite our friends, our families! We must celebrate the blessing bestowed to us!" He smiled and said "We should." Then she turned to us, whom we're still frozen, and she said "All of you! Get back to work! Peter! You and Patrick go to the market and buy three of the best and biggest birds they have, buy fruits, vegetables, sweets, and I shall give you money for it, do NOT disappoint me! Maids cook the feast, and Frank clean the floors, the windows, and help set the table! Don't spill anything this time!" I nodded and we all sprang into action. Tonight, I shall prove my worth to Madam Lindsey, while also avoiding Robert as much as possible tonight.


	9. Celebrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating Lindsey's pregnancy. Big feast. Creeper Bert. Frank gets in trouble. Bert being an even bigger creeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope the last chapter was longer and I'm hoping this chapter is as long or longer. Also a comment I saw mentioned I didn't put any highlights in the story, and I'm confused because I've been putting highlights of chapters in my notes before I do the chapters, and I add the details to those highlights in the chapters...Well I hope I'm doing better, now. Enjoy guys :).

After hours of preparing for the feast, Lindsey had reminded us to be on our best behaviors, and not make any mistakes, or we would be punished. Then she had looked at me and saod "Remember Frank, Our friendship with Robert CANNOT be ruined. He could do things to you that would make you wish you were never born. You will bow to him, worship him, and kiss his feet if you have to. Don't. Mess. This. UP!" 

I kept the warning, locked in my conscious as Robert and rest rest of their guests, arrived. What frightened me was when she said "he could do things to you that would make you wish you were never born." Has he killed people? Imprisoned?...Has he raped anyone? I shook it out of my mind and told myself to focus. So far, the feast is going well. Everyone is happy, the food is perfect, no mistakes. I smiled seeing Gerard smile. He's kind and merciful, unlike his wife. And if she's this bad now, how awful is she gonna be throughout her pregnancy? But I was happy for Gerard, because he's becoming a father. Any man should be happy about it, even if his wife is a harsh, frightening woman.

Also, Robert hasn't done anything too awful tonight. Although he is already on his third glass of wine, and giving me vile, unsavory looks. Lindsey's mother said "Oh my dear, child. You must be so thrilled! You know how much I've wanted grand children. Even on the day you were born, I already wanted a grand child. I'm so happy for you." She smiled and held her mothers hand. The first act of kindness I've seen from her...But the again, her mother might be as harsh or even worse than Lindsey...It has to come from somewhere.

She said "I am, I can't contain how excited I am! And Gerard is excited as well..." She looked over at him and asked "Aren't you, my dear?" He smiled and said "I am, I am very excited...I was scared it would never happen..We had tried so many times, all failing...I feel like I'm dreaming." Lindsey's mother said "Well wake up then, Gerard, because you are not dreaming.." She then stood up and said "I'd like to make a toast. To my lovely daughter, her wonderful husband, and the new life that's being brought into the world." They all raised their glasses, all except Lindsey, and drank. Then she sat back down and asked "So, Gerard...How is the newest painting coming along?" 

He smiled and said "It's coming along, well, thank you...It's at it's adolescence, but it's almost complete." She smiled and Sai's "Excellent! Excellent! How did we deserve such a talented, charming man like you, Gerard?" Lindsey smiled and said "I wonder that myself, every day." She grabbed and squeezed his hand and he smiled. Then Gerard's younger brother, Michael, asked "What do you plan to do once you've finished this painting?" Gerard chuckled and said "I'm not sure yet...I'm sure, I'll think of something." 

I went to the to grab some fresh water for Lindse, and I was walking back I was going past Robert, when he grabbed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me back into his lap. I gasped and him pulling me in like a Spider ready to devour its prey, caused me to spill the water and the drinking glass to shatter onto the floor. Gerard had quickly started standing up, as if ready to save me, but thought and sat back down in his seat. Lindsey and her mother saw, and exchanged glances.

Robert said "M-Maybe you can paint this little thing, here...It would make for an uh...an interesting painting!" I sat there frozen on his lap, his grip tightening on me. He had planned this, and didn't act out of drunkenness. I looked at Gerard for help, my eyes pleading and Robert brought his lips to my ear. I felt my skin crawling as his hot, drunk breath hit my skin. "Would you like that, Frank? Would you like to pose for a painting? I'm sure with the lessons my dear friend is giving you, you would enjoy modelling for him.." I then looked at Lindsey, and she gave me a cold look. A look that screamed 'remember what I told you.' I shook my head and said "N-No, Sir...I don't want to be in his painting.." 

He asked "Why not, Frank? You'll hurt poor Gerard's feelings." I looked at Gerard and he was looking at Robert like he wanted to kill him...Why would he do that? I mean nothing to him. I clean his house, and help feed him, his wife, and his friends. I'm nothing. I said "I um..I don't deserve to be in his painting, S-Sir..." Robert asked "And why don't you deserve it?" 

I said "Because...Becauss I am nothing, Sir." He patted my thigh and said "Atta boy." And while everyone was distracted, he rubbed his hand up and down my thigh. I squirmed a little when he started rubbing my inner thigh. My eyes were beginning to fill with tears, when Gerard said "Robert, I think you've had enough wine...Don't you think?" 

He chuckled and said "Oh come now Gerard, I'm not doing any harm...I'm drunk, so what?" His hand was inching closer and closer to my crotch, and I was silently pleading for someone to save me. Lindsey rolled her eyes and said "Robert, release the boy! Frank, clean up this mess!" He leaned in and whispered "You say anything, and I will do worse." And he let me go. 

I quickly stood up and nearly ran out of the dining area, to clean the mess. When I reached the kitchen I took a deep shaky breath, and wiped away some tears that had fallen. When I came back, I cleaned up the mess, avoiding Robert as best as I could, when I saw a small puddle of wine, in front of him, almost under the table. Robert said "Oops!...It seems I spilled some of my wine...Maybe I do need to stop, give me no more! This is my last for the night haha!" Then he looked down at me and said "Frank...Could you please clean up my mess? And Lindsey my dear, don't take this one out on him, this was my doing." I swallowed and carefully crawled near where the mess was spilled, and quickly started cleaning it. I wanted to get away from this man as quickly as I could.

As I was cleaning, I realized I was almost completely under the table, where no one could see me. I was almost finished cleaning the mess, when Robert grabbed a handful of my hair, jerking my head upwards, and bringing his crotch near my face. I tried to free myself, but he tightened his grip on my hair, and I was trying not to scream, heeding Lindsey's words. 'You will bow to him, worship him, and kiss his feet if you have to.' But as he inched his crotch closer, I his my head on the bottom of the table. The hit caused something to fall over, and I looked up to see the rest of the wine in Robert's glass, spill all.over.him, staining his nice clothes.

Robert gasped and said "You insignificant little waste of space! Look what you did!" He pulled ever tighter on my hair, and dragged me out from under the table, yelping in pain from hair that was most likely being plucked from my scalp. He yankdd me out to where everyone could see me, almost all of them stadmnding up. I looked at Gerard, when a searing pain clashed against my cheek. I screamed in pain and Lindsey asked "Robert. What happened?" He looked up at Lindsey and said "Your boy here was cleaning up my mess, when he hit his head, startled me, and made wine spill all over my clothes!" 

Then he looked back down at me and hit me again. He kicked me in the stomach, pushing all the air from my body, and squatted down to my level. He yanked my hair again, brought his lips to mine and hissed "My patience with you is wearing thin, very fast, boy...You will tell no one what really happened, or I will pound your cute little ass until you bleed, got it?" I quickly nodded, yelping when he hit me again. Then he stood back upright, looked at Lindsey and said "I'm sorry you had to witness this, Lindsey...I ruined the evening." Lindsey rested her hand on his shoulder and said "Oh Robert, you didn't ruin anything, it wasn't your fault." Then she looked down at me, seething with rage and said "You! What did I tell you?! I told you no mistakes!" She looked over at Peter, who was standing frozen in dear, and said "Peter, get the whip!" 

He quickly jumped into action, and she said "He needs to be punished....Bring him outside!" Suddenly, Patrick, and another servant boy named Ryan, came over to me, and began dragging me outside. Then Lindsey yelled "Get him on his feet and tried his wrists to the post above his head!" They did so, and I looked at Patrick with fearful eyes. "Ti prego, il mio amico" I said in a hushed, begging tone. (A/N: Translation: "Please, my friend." Forgive me if I'm wrong, I'm not good at this xD.) Patrick looked back at me, swallowed, and said "Perdonami" and hurried away. (A/N: Translation: "Forgive me." 

When everyone else came outside, I looked at Gerard, and had fear in his eyes. I looked up at my wrists, tried over my head to a short post build into the wall, not too far up from my head. Lindsey asked "So...How many do you think we should give him, Robert?" Robert looked at me, his face twisted into pure evil and his said "Thirty lashes...If he retaliates, keep going." She nodded and Peter returned with a long black whipped, coiled, and ready to strike. Robert looked at Gerard. "You are the man of the house...You do it." My heart dropped at my feet, and Gerard looked over at me. We both stared at each other, and all the color drained from his face, despite the dark of night, consuming fair Florence.

He looked at Peter, then grabbed the whip. I whimpered and pulled against my restraints, but was unable to break free. I felt someone behind me and saw it was Gerard. I closed my eyes and said "Ti prego..Non farmi del male." (A/N: Translation: "Please...Don't hurt me." Apparently Ti prego can mean both "please" and "I beg of you" I guess...I wish I was half Italian or Italian xD.) He leaned in close and whispered "Perdonami." Then he gently kissed behind my ear, where no one could see him, then walked away. But not before tearing the back of my shirt open. Goosebumps came alive across my skin as the chilly breeze that came with the night, kissed my skin. I closed my eyes and begged God to save me or that I was dreaming, but nothing came to spare me...Only the sting of the whip as it made its first mark.


	10. Acts Of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Frank gets whipped. Separated from the other servants. Gerard visits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I apologize ahead of time is the Italian is wrong again, I'm trying my best here xD. But don't be mad at me that I got Frank whipped! I'm sorry! 3. It'll get better after this, I promise! <3.
> 
> Oh and pardon all the Author's notes throughout the chapter xD.

Thirty harsh, painful, unforgiving lashes. That was my punishment. Punishment for Robert trying to rape me, me trying to save myself, and Lindsey sticks by his side...I wasn't angry at my friends, they were forced to, or else they would be in my place right now...Nor am I angry at Gerard...He's the only one of them who shows me any kindness. He's a gentle soul, while the rest of them are cold, and just evil. And he did say "Forgive me" before whipping me...And the way his voice sounded when he said it...It just told me he cared.

I hung there limply, my arms the only thing keeping me from falling completely down, silently sobbing. My back was hurting so much, every little move felt like I was recieving more strikes. After Gerard stopped, he dropped the whip to the ground and marched inside, staring straight ahead. I watched as he went and I think he could see me. Then Robert came over and whispered "You're lucky of wasn't me to punish you, Frank...Gerard isn't man enough to hurt anyone...But if I was given the whip...I wouldn't stop until you were dead. Think about that next time you give me trouble." He then cut me loose and I fell onto the cold, stone ground. 

I crowd out in pain from my strikes, and Lindsey said "Get him inside! Take him to servant solitary!" Servant solitary? What was that? I wasn't told of that by Peter...That's when Peter and Patrick hurried over to me, trying to hamgle me as carefully as they could, because of the punishment. But despite their best efforts, I cried out in pain each time they moved. They kept moving until they reached a room upstairs. It was away from the hallway the led to Gerard's studio, and it was a smallz empty room with just a mattress, a sheet, and a pillow on it. 

They carefully helped me onto the bed and removed the remains of my tattered shirt. The had rested me down on my stomach, and they both comforted me as I cried. Patrick cleaned my wounds and Peter ran his fingers gently through my hair while he did it. Peter said "I'm so sorry, Frank...I should have warned you about how Robert was...You wouldn't be the first one he's tried to hurt...He tried to hurt Patrick." I looked up and said "He...He tried to hurt Patri-AH!" I yelped, when Patrick got a certain spot. He quickly said "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I looked back and said "It's okay...Patrick?" He stopped and I asked "What did Robert, do to you?" 

He looked down, then looked up at mW and said "He...When I first came here...He jumped me in the backyard, near the clothes lines for the laundry...He said he thought I was playing hard to get, and said "Well I can't wait any longer...I'm gonna make a man outta you, you little bitch." And tried to rape me...He started tearing at my clothese. But Gerard called me for assistance..Robert let me go, told me if I told anyone he.." He stopped, swallowed, and looked at Peter. He continued saying "He said he'd hurt Peter, then kill him...I told Peter, but swore him to secrecy...You're the only other person we've told.." I said "My God...Patrick...I'm so sorry!" 

He said "Don't worry, that was a year ago...He hasn't came near me, since that day...I couldn't pet him hurt Peter, I lo-" he stopped himself and said "He's my best friend." I said "Well if he ever touches you again, either of you, that will be the last thing he ever does in his life...Thank you guys for being there for me." Peter smiled and said "Anytime, kid...You should get some sleep, don't lie on your back." I nodded and said "Okay...Goodnight." They said goodnight, and Peter gently kissed the top of my head. "Sleep tight, kiddo." And walked out, leaving me alone.

*****

As the night went on, I could hardly sleep. You could imagine my problem when a man tries to rape me, and the one of three people here who truly care about me has to whip me till I can't move. But as I tried to find comfort and close my eyes to rest, I could hear noises coming from outside the room. I heard a small 'tap.tap.tap.' sound as if someone's padding through the darkness, and saw the flickering light of an oil lantern. That's when I heard the doorknob gently squeak, and my eyes went wide, scared it was Robert coming in to hurt me.

So I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Then when the door opened I slightly held my breath as foot prints padded their way over to my poor sleeping area. I saw the person had no shoes on...Did Patrick or Peter forget something? But then they would have been wearing their shoes.........Gerard?

Suddenly, a hand appeared carefully setting down a bucked of water, trying not to wake me from my false slumber. Then the hand set down something else, but I couldn't tell what it was. It was in a small Mortar bowl, at the color of its contents was dark, mainly because of the darkness. I heard a soft sigh and felt the person kneel beside the bed, near my face. I felt shaky fingers carefully brush through my hair, and I heard Gerard's sweet voice ask "Bella creatura... Ti ho fatto male?..." (A/N: Literal Translation *I think I may have it right this time! If not, well shit xD* "Beautiful creature...Did I hurt you?")

I wanted to open my eyes so badly after he called me "beautiful creature" because I wanted to know why he would call me such a thing when he is married, with a child on the way. But the way he was stroking my hair, so gentle and sweet like Peter did, I could fall asleep for real to it. He took a deep, shaky breath and said "I'm so sorry, Frank...I should've stopped Robert but if I did, I would've killed him...And if he had whipped you instead of me, he probably would've killed you....I'm so sorry..." The sadness in his voice was heartbreaking...This man isn't even supposed to care about me, I was expecting him to treat me like Robert and Lindsey treats me.

He said "I know you probably can't hear me...But I came to treat yoylur wounds...I'm sure Peter and Patrick cleaned them before, but aim going to clean them again, and use a medicine my mother taught me, to help heal them faster and keep them from infecting.." Then he dipped a rah into the bucket, quietly wrung it out, and gently dabbed it onto a cut. I had to remain stillx keep my breathing normal, and not make a sound...I didn't want to scare him and make him leave.

As he gently cleaned my cuts, the pain hurt a little less from when Patrick cleaned them earlier. He said "Jesus...These cuts might scar... Che cosa ho fatto?..." (A/N: Translation: "What have I done?") He gently brushed his finger over one cut, and I bit on my tongue to keep from hissing in pain. That's when he did something I would never expect him, nor another man to do. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to one of the marks. I nearly gasped at that, but remained still. I know how to act sometimes, mainly feigning sleep. I always did when I could hear my mother and father argue about the rent money. Then my mother would always Creek into my room, tell me how much she loved me, then kissed the top of my head before creeping out.

He gently kissed the mark again, then moved onto a few more on my upper back where the worst of them were. He said "Perdonami , bella creatura.." (A/N: Translation: "Forgive me, beautiful creature.") Then he reached out, grabbed the Mortar bowl, and used one of his brushes to gently spread it out onto the cuts. The bristles were soft and I coyks barely feel them. The contents on the brush were cold and stung my cuts. I really fought not to cry out and he said "Sadly, this medicine stings when it touches cuts...But my mother told me the stinging means its already working..mThis should help them heal quickly...And hopefully not scar..." 

I wanted to cry from his kindness. Never have I ever seen a single Noble even show a shred of kindness towards me...But he I am, a Noble man treating my wounds like a mother would for her child...Calling me beautiful...Kissing me. I was so confused about him kissing me...The only times my father has kissed me, was when I was a young boy. (A/N: Ahhh get it? Did you see what I did there? ;p. Oh I am going to hell now for this xD. It's cool though... I can chill and play Twister with Adam and Michael...Oh I'm definitely going to hell now xD) 

I have never even kissed a girl or have been kissed by anyone before....Could Gerard be a Sodomite? No, no, he's married. He's having a child for Christ's sake! Plus I couldn't bear to get him killed over this! Because of me! After a few minutes he gently blew air across my back from his mouth, onto the cuts, making it tickle a little. He said "There you go...They should heal up beautifully. And if they scar....You can blame me...I made them, you have every right to hate me..." He gently ran his fingers through my hair once again, and I slightly nudged my head into his hand, wanting more of the touch. 

He stopped for a second and said "I won't ever let anyone hurt you ever again, Frank...I'd rather kill my best friend than let him hurt you...You can trust me.." I do trust him...God, I hardly even know this man, but I trust him with my life. As long as he doesn't turn into Robert, I trust him...This man is doing something to me...He's confusing my thinking, all I've been taught throughout my life, and he's confusing my heart...I'm promised to in marriage to a girl who is the daughter of my parent's friends. Her name is Jamia. She's a nice girl, she obviously likes me, and I like her to...But I'm not in love with her.  
I've spent gratuitous amounts of time with her, I haven't touched her, I haven't kissed her, I've been nothing but a young gentleman to her...But I'm not in love with her.

I love her as a friend and I would protect her no matter what, but I don't wanna be forced into a marriage with someone I don't love or am not in love with. My mother has told me many times that "the love will come." And "just give it time." But I can't...Jamia is a wonderful girl, but a friend of mine, Ray, has a massive crush on her. And I think she likes him that way too. I wanted Gerard to stay with me all night, playing with my hair, but he signed and said "Unfortunately, I must get back...Lindsey will wonder where I am..." 

He leaned down and whispered "Tu sei il mio cuore.." (A/N: Translation: "You are my heart.") My face was turned towards him, so he gently ghosted his thumb along my cheek, and then traced my lips with his thumb. Then he leaned down, placed a kiss on my forehead, and pressed one on my cheek, close to my lips, and said "Dormire bene, bella creatura." (A/N: Translation: "Sleep well, beautiful creature.") He tucked some hair behind my ear, stood up, put his medical kit in this woven basket I am just now seeing, and quietly exited out of the room. Leaving me so confused, but sad that he had to go.

*****

I was awoken by the white hot light of the sun, beaming through the shutters of the windows. I groaned and turned my head away from it, when I noticed something. I carefully sat up, and winced a little. I slowly kept going until I was sitting upright on my knees, carefully moving my back. The pain was lessens greatly, but I winced at some movements. That's when I remembered last night.

Gerard came into my room, treated my cuts by putting that stinging medicine on my back. It really doss work. I smiled and that's when I remembered the other things. Him kissing the marks on my back, him playing with my hair...Him calling me beautiful, kissing my forehead and my cheek, tracing my lips...Telling me I was his heart...I could almost still feel his lips on my skin.

I got up to move, when I noticed something lying on the ground. I looked closer and pulled up a fresh, clean shit that was lying on top of my torn off shirt, and there was a note next to it. The same Parchment from my first Art lesson.

'Frank,

The shirt is for you. I came up earlier this morning and saw your other one was torn up. Its an old one of mine, but it should fit you. Lindsey has left to visit amd stay with a friend of hers in Mantua, so she'll be gone for a few of days. I told her I would handle your chores. You won't have many to do, today. 

My gifts to you,

 

I'll see you soon.

 

-G '


	11. Sweet Music And Grinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank goes in for his second lesson. Plays Mozart for Gerard. Grinds paints. Other things happen *wink wink, nudge nudge*   
> ;).
> 
> Oh and I've made some changes to the time period in the story, in the 1700's, I wanted to add some Mozart and Mozart wasn't alive during the 1500's, sooooo yeah :p. I still hope you all enjoy it, thanks for reading <3.

After getting my short list of chores done, I made my way to Gerard's studio. As I walked down the dark hallway, I stopped and could hear beautiful sounds coming from the studio. I thought back again to all that happened last night. I put Robert and the whipping out of my mind, and focused only on Gerard. Part of me wanted to tell him I was awake last night when he visited me. But the other part doesn't wanna tell him, because I'm scared I'll anger him or he'll distance himself from me.

I suddenly went back to listening to the sounds coming from inside....A Piano? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before opening the door, and walking inside. Gerard was inside, playing an unknown melody, but it sounded so beautiful (A/N: I'm having Gee play Missing by Evanescence on Piano.) I had no idea he could play a musical instrument, let alone the Piano. He smiled at me and was about to stop playing, but I shook my head and motioned for him to continue playing.   
But he stopped anyway and asked said "Do you play?" 

I nodded and said "Yeah, my mother used to play for me all the time when I was little...She taught me how to play Mozarts Lacrimosa...But it's the only one I know. He smiled and said "Well then, play from the beginning...Play for me" I nodded and sat down and got ready to play. I felt him come up behind me, leaning over me. I smiled and readied my hands, before I began playing. (A/N: I was thinking about using the original Mozart piece, but from watching piano covers of Lacrymosa by Evanescence, the piano is beautiful, and somewhat darker to me than Mozart's original piece. So imagine if he's playing Mozart's or Evanescence's version, its up to you and your imagination.) 

I played and played, never even missing a note or slipping up. I was obsessed with this beautiful melody, it has been an incredible joy in my life since I was a child. My grandfather taught my mother this song, and my mother taught me. I became lost in finishing this song, and I've played it so many times, I don't need to use the sheet music anymore. I've memorized the entire sheet music and couldn't forget it even if I wanted to.

I paid no attention to Gerard as I played and when I finished, I smiled and sat back. I looked Up at him and he was standing there, speechless. I giggled a little and I asked "How was that?" He looked down at me and he said "Beautiful...Just beautiful..." I smiled and then we just stared at each other. Hazel eyes burned into Hazel eyes, and the room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Before I could react, Gerard grabbed my face in his hands and crashed his lips onto mine.

*****

I was completely stunned when he kissed me...Mainly cause I wasn't expecting him to kiss me so quickly...And because he's kissing ME! When he saw I didn't kiss him back, he pulled away and swallowed. I looked up at him, shocked, and he said "My apologizes....I crossed the line...Forgive me, Frank, I shouldn't have-" I cut him off by saying "It's okay...You're forgiven..." He nodded and said "Well, um...L-Let's begin our lesson, shall we?" I nodded and he said "Today, there won't be much a lesson today, but I wanted to show you how to mix and grind various contents, and turn them into paints." 

I nodded and he brought me over to the messy table and we sat down. He showed me things I never knew was used for paint, and said "The trick is your grind them, then take some water, not much, and mix it with your item until it looks like this.." He had ground down a black sort of rock, then took a small amount of water from a glass and mixed it into the remains of the rock, until it was almost like writing ink. He mixed in a little more of the rock and said "Sometimes its good to make your desired color a bit thicker, and not watered down...If it's too watery, it'll just run down your canvas and ruin the entire thing.." 

I nodded and he pulled out another black rock. He held it out to me and said "Per te." (A/N: Translation: "For you.") I took it from his hand and placed it down onto the table. I used the grinding apparatus and began trying to mimic his technique as he has showed me, but I don't think I was doing it right. He chuckled and said "Here, allow me." Before I could move my hands away, he quickly stood up, came over and stood behind me, and placed his hands over mine.

I could feel chills down my spine as his warm breath hit my neck, as he helped me grind the rock down. I swallowed and said "C-Congratulations...On your baby.." He stopped momentarily, before continuing. He said "Thank you." I tilted my head upwards and looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. He stopped again, looked down at me, drew his eyebrows together and asked "What?" 

I said "Nothing, it's just...You don't sound happy...About having a baby." He signed and said "I'm very happy about becoming a father, really, I am, its just....Lindsey isn't fit to be a mother..." I asked "What do you mean?" I looked down and noticed his hands were still on top of mine, but I wasn't gonna say anything. He said "You've seen how she is, Frank. She's cold, she's hateful...Once a friend of hers asked us to look after their child, and I took care of the child the ENTIRE time...Lindsey held the child once, they cried, and she kept yelling at them to stop crying, and I had to stop her from almost hitting the poor thing..She told me to take care of them, and did whatever she wanted until thet returned..." 

Wow...I knew she was cruel, but almost hitting a child when they were possibly crying over the need to be fed or changed? That's just awful. He said "I'm happy that I could have a son or a daughter, but not with Lindsey being the mother..." I hesitated at first before asking "Then why did you marry her?" He said "Because I was told to...I was hoping that the love could come, but...I've been married to her for a few years, and I still don't feel the love for her in my heart.." I said "You have a choice, Gerard...More of a choice than I do.." He looked down at me and said "You have a right to make a choice...You should be able to find and be with someone you truly are in love with...Someone you could see being with until you draw your last breath..." 

He just stared at me, searching my face for something I'm not sure of. Then he said "You're right...You're absolutely right.." Then he brought one hand up and rested it on my cheek. That's when I thought back to last night when he said 'you are my heart' and realized what I just told him. Then he brought the other hand up, holding my fave in his hands once again, and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. 

I sighed against his lips and Sai's "Gerard..." He kissed me again and again, slowly making me lose my focus. He slowly got down on his knees to my level, and I put my hands in his shoulders and whispered "Stop...We can't..." He said "I don't care." He put a little more pressure into the kiss, but I had pulled back and looked at him. "You'll die if you're with me.." He brushed my cheek with his thumb and said "Then I'll die a happy man." Then he dipped his head down, and began kissing my neck. I still wanted him to stop, because him loving me isn't worth costing him his life.

But he continued kissing my neck, trailing upward until he reached my jawline. He made a trail down it, and the the closer his lips got to mine, the more I could feel my rational thinking slipping away. But before his lips could reach mine, I pulled back a little, before I couldn't fight it anymore. As soon as his lips touched mine, I kissed him back, my hands moving up his shoulders, to his neck, before I let my fingers tangle into his hair. I feel so embarrassed that I never had my first kiss until today, but judging by the way he was kissing me, he seemed to enjoy it. Who knew being kissed was so...Enjoyable?

As the time passed, we kissed madly as if we would die without it. We stopped a few times to briefly catch our breath before continuing, or if he pulled away to kiss my neck. Then he pulled away and groaned. "Damn this chair, stand up." I quickly stood up and he pushed the chair in, before turning back to me. He came over and backed us up until my back touched the cold wall. His lips we back on mine in a matter of seconds, and he said "Your lips...Are like...Reaching Heaven.." In between kisses.

That's when I could feel his hand running up and down my arm, down to my waist, before resting on my rear. I gasped against his lips when he pushed on my rear to pull me closer, and he smirked. He used his other hand to bring it to join the other, before asking "Frank...Have you ever...Been with someone?" I asked "Been with someone, how?" He asked "Have you ever experienced...Physical love with another?" I shook my head 'no', and said "No...I was promised to a girl in marriage, and I was to wait until my wedding night to..." His face turned said and he said "Oh...I see..." I kissed him and pressed my forehead against his and said "I'm not in love with her...I want you.." 

He smiled a little and then his eyes turned dark. He squeezed my rear in his hands and said "Say that again." I felt his warm hands move up and slip up and underneath the fabric of my shirt, onto my back. He said "Say it again....Tell me you want me..." His nose brushed mine and he kept his lips a few inches from mine, not moving until I answer. I looked slightly up into his eyes and said "I want you.." He smiled and rewarded me with a kiss and said "Again." Again I said "I want you...I want you, I want you, I want you.." 

He then said "Take the shirt off." I nodded and quickly manuevered it off of me, before letting it drop to the ground. As soon as the short hit the floor, he crashed his lips onto mine in a messy, hurried kiss, before dropping down onto his knees in front of me. He looked up at me and kissed up and down my lower stomach, before pulling my trousers down to my ankles.

Before I could ask what he was doing, he wrapped his mouth around my manhood, making me clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping too loud. Just because Lindsey is away, doesn't mean the servants are. But they know never to enter the studio if the door is closed. And them knowing I clean the studio and with my art lessons, that taking care of that room is now my job. As the warm, wet heat of Gerard's mouth engulfed me, I could feel my legs shaking, and I struggled to keep myself standing.

He looked up at me as he took in all of me until his nosw touched the space in between my pelvoc bones, before he began moving his head back and forth, making me squirm. This was such a queer feeling, and it felt obscene...Yet as he keoy moving, it began feeling rather good. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes, letting a small moan slip my from my lips. I looked down at him as he bobbed his head back and forth, looking almost skilled at what he was doing...Has he done this with other men before? 

After the minutes passed, he kept going faster, and I was trying hard to keep quiet. I would bite my lip, my tongue, the inside of my cheek, and sometimes I'd ball my hand up into a fist and bite my finger to keep from attracting the attention of my fellow servants. Soon he pulled away, going in to kiss my hips, before grasping me in his hand. (A/N: *Patrick Star* "Firmly grasp it." xD.) He looked up at me with sinful eyes as he began slowly movinf his hand up and down, causing me to hang my head and moan. He then went in to lick at the slit in which every man urinates from making me shutter. I felt a strange occurance going on inside my body, as of a knot was tightening up in my stomach. I thought something was wrong and wanted to tell Gerard to stop, but as soon as he took me back into his mouth, I bit hard on my tongue to silence myself as I released into his mouth. I then sighed and was ready to collapse onto the ground as soon as Gerard moved, but he kept going a few times, before pulling away. 

He swallowed and stood back up, smiling. He asked "I see you enjoyed yourself?" I nodded while panting and asked "What was..What was that?.." He smiled and said "That was just the beginning, beautiful... There's much more to be done..."


	12. Quick Author's Note

Hey guys! I apologiza for being gone for a while and leaving you guys hanging, I've been busy with work, and I'm trying to go to sleep earlier because I haven't had a lot of sleep these past few nights. But I'm jot disappearing, I'm not gonna become a Ghost, I'll be back shortly, I promise.

Thanks guys!

 

XoXo

 

-Holly


	13. I Have A Problem...

Oooookaaayyy, so in case it isn't apparent enough (Cause it really is) That I have a problem...I'm no doubt, a Procrastinator. I am a HUGE one...And I KNOW I HAVE to get this story finished and I will, I SWEAR I will. 

But I have another problem....I would like to start working on a new story...A Frerard one, of course. But a Sci-Fi...Ish, kind of story. And if it is okay with everyone, I would LOVE to get it started right away, because I'm very excited to write it. I thought I would let you guys know, and I PROMISE I will finish this story as well <3.

 

Don't give up on me yet, guys <3.

 

XoXo,

 

-Holly

**Author's Note:**

> Italian Translations (If they're wrong, let me know.)
> 
> "a stare al sicuro il mio bambino." -- "Stay safe, my child"
> 
> "Ho'll inviare soldi indietro e mi'll scrivere lettere." -- "I'll send money back, and I'll write you letters."
> 
> "Prometto, non saremo mai in grado di lottare di nuovo." -- "I promise, we will never struggle again."


End file.
